Not applicable to this application.
Not applicable to this application.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to animal repellent devices and more specifically it relates to a shark repellent system for repelling sharks away from an individual during a water activity.
2. Description of the Related Art
Underwater acoustic beacons have been in use for years. An underwater acoustic beacon is a device which continually sends out a repetitive signal at a preset frequency. These devices are often times referred to as xe2x80x9cpingersxe2x80x9d which are often times utilized to mark locations or objects underwater for later recovery or relocation.
Sonar is a system that transmits frequency sound waves in water and registers the vibrations reflected back from an object. Sonar is used in detecting objects such as submarines, locating schools of fish, or determining water depth.
Examples of patented devices which may be related to the present invention include U.S. Pat. No. 3,164,772 to Hicks IV; U.S. Pat. No. 3,822,403 to Coleman; U.S. Pat. No. 4,211,980 to Stowell; U.S. Pat. No. 5,566,643 to Charter et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,039 to Clark.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,211,980 illustrates the usage of an electric field for repelling a shark. The electric field is operated near a shark""s nervous system""s normal frequency which over stimulates the nervous system of the shark. Unfortunately, electric fields have a relatively limited range about the body of a swimmer.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for repelling sharks away from an individual during a water activity. Conventional shark repellent systems have focused upon the usage of electric fields which have a limited range around a swimmer.
In these respects, the shark repellent system, according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of effectively repelling sharks away from an individual during a water activity.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of shark repelling devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new shark repellent system construction wherein the same can be utilized for repelling sharks away from an individual during a water activity.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new shark repellent system that has many of the advantages of the shark repelling devices mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new shark repellent system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art shark repelling devices, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a band member and a transmitter unit attached to the band member that transmits underwater""sound waves at a frequency undesirable to sharks. The band member is preferably comprised of an elastic material for snugly fitting about an ankle or wrist of an individual. The transmitter preferably includes a control knob connected to a frequency generator for allowing manipulation of the frequency of the sound waves generated by the transmitter unit underwater.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and that will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of the description and should not be regarded as limiting.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a shark repellent system that will overcome the shortcomings of the prior art devices.
A second object is to provide a shark repellent system for repelling sharks away from an individual during a water activity.
Another object is to provide a shark repellent system that is easily attached and maintained upon the body of a swimmer.
An additional object is to provide a shark repellent system that emits sound waves at a frequency that is aggravating and deterring to sharks.
A further object is to provide a shark repellent system that deters sharks from approaching a swimmer.
Another object is to provide a shark repellent system that transmits deterring sound waves omnidirectional.
A further object is to provide a shark repellent system that may be adjusted.
Another object is to provide a shark repellent system that does not interfere with the normal operation of the human body.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become obvious to the reader and it is intended that these objects and advantages are within the scope of the present invention.